Be My San Valentin
by Pokeshipping Fun2020
Summary: Nuestra querida Patty Menta se armara de el valor necesario para declararse a Carlitos Brown. ¿Lo consiguiera? Entra y Descúbrelo por ti mismo. Feliz día de San Valentín.


_**PokeshippingFun2019**_

_**Presenta:**_

_**Sé mí San Valentín.**_

_**Comic: **_

_**The Peanuts.**_

_**Pareja: **_

_**Patty Menta y Carlitos Brown.**_

_**Capítulo único: **_

_**Sé mí San Valentín.**_

_**Bienvenidos sean a mi quinta, historia para el día de San Valentín espero que sea de su total agrado aquí Patty Menta se armara de valor, y le dirá lo que siente por Carlitos, Sin más preámbulos iniciamos con la historia.**_

_**Vemos salir de la tienda a Patty Menta para su, casa llevaba unos materiales que necesitaba para hacer algo muy especial para el día de San Valentín y ya tiene A quién sería su San Valentín era alguien de la que estaba enamorada, desde hace mucho tiempo nada más que tenía miedo que dar rechazará pero este año, de diferente este año tomar y decirle a esa persona que está enamorada Lo que siente por él video qué harías por estar con él en estas fechas tan especiales llegando a su casa,se puso a decorar muy hermosa de sobre después se puso escribir una romántica carta para después, darsela personalmente a su amor platónico pero primero necesita escribir la carta, que iba dirigida a Carlitos Brown, en ese momento su padre le habló a su Gema rara.**_

— Hola cariño te veo muy emocionada que pertenece hacer, Gema rara veo que es como una tipo carta para algún enamorado ahora para Valentín a mi pequeño, y está creciendo Pero no importa Yo sé que tú puedes tener tu San Valentín de alguien te va a corresponder cariño así es que no te preocupes creo saber quién te puedo corresponder pero no te voy a dar, ilusiones sólo te voy a dar la mejor de la suerte para que todo te salga bien en este San Valentín que puedas tener algunas parejas estoy muy orgulloso de ti mi chiquita gracias por ser mi alegría y mi hermosa Gema rara, comentó el padre de Patty Menta.

—Claro papá tú bien lo conoces es Carlitos Brown, a pesar de que las cosas no le salen bien Pero él se esfuerza en salir adelante y cae se vuelve a levantar las veces que sea posible eso lo que admiro en este chico es momento desde que su vida le comienza a brillar y yo me encargaré de que eso pase lo quiero con el alma con todo mi corazón y haré lo que esté, a mi alcance para que sea muy feliz a mi lado y hacerlo feliz a él a cómo eres Claro si tú estás de acuerdo que, yo salga con él como pareja, Comentó Patty Menta a su adorado padre por lo que él se río.

—¿Qué cuál es el chiste papá? Preguntó Patty Menta muy enojada a su padre.

—Oh cariño no te preocupes tu puedes salir, con Carlitos Brown, comentó riéndose el padre de Patty Menta y eso la relajó mucho a ella.

— Gracias padre gracias por permitirme salir con ese, chico que me vuelve loca cuando lo veo te prometo qué haré las cosas como te digo haremos las cosas deben, de ser Ahora sólo tengo que enviarle esa cartita para sí te cuidará el de mi amor en este día de San, Valentín Gracias por ser mi apoyo padre Espero que resto funciones para así tener mi cita con Carlitos, Brown comentó Patty Menta, su progenitor.

—Seguro que sí funcionará cariño comentó, Patricio.

—Gracias papá por todo.

_**Más tarde Patty Menta se dispone a ir a la casa de Carlitos, Brown a entregarle la nota pero noto algo que no le gustó ella creyó que Carlitos Brown estaba besando a Marcie y salió corriendo , pero la verdad es que estaba evitando ese beso,fue entonces que Carlitos se dio cuenta de eso pero la dejó que se relajara, para contarle lo ocurrido hoy, después de un rato la encontró en el árbol en donde los suelen sentarse y hablar entonces Patty Menta fue la primera en hablar.**_

—Entonces cómo te va… con Marcie uh … ah … ya son novios, por qué los vi a ustedes dos besándose muy dulcemente, comentó Patty Menta con una profunda herida en su corazón.

—No te equivocas Patty Menta, comentó Carlitos.

¿Eh que quieres decir con eso? Preguntó Patty Menta muy confundida.

—Bueno verás Marcie quería que fuese su San Valentín, pero yo la rechace le dije que yo quería que digo quería amo con locura a otra chica, lo que no sé si esa chica me Amara igual o más que yo?. Dijo Carlitos Brown.

—¿Dime quién es esa chica? Yo se lo diré, dijo Patty Menta.

—No puedo Patty, comentó Carlitos Brown.

—Suelta la sopa ya Carlitos Brown, exigió Patty Menta a su mejor amigo.

—Bien pero No se lo digas a nadie, comentó Carlitos Brown.

_Patty Menta rodó los ojos y después los puso de color blanco._

—Bien no lo diré tienes mi promesa.

—Bueno Patty Menta tu eres la que me gusta, dijo Carlitos Brown.

—Oh cariño _**yo también te amó Carlitos Brown **_¿Quieres ser mi novio?

—Claro que sí quiero ser tu novio, sería un honor, comentó Carlitos Brown.

—Yo encantada de ser tu novia.

_**Y Así los dos se besaron y unos minutos después fueron interrumpidos por sus amigos.**_

—Carlitos Brown y Patty Menta son novios, dijeron los amigos de Carlitos Brown.

—Sí lo somos, comentaron para luego irse para a la casa de su padre para presentarle a su novio, su padre le dio la bienvenida a la família.

—Bienvenido a la família Carlitos Brown, comentó el padre de Patty Menta.

—Gracias señor, comentó Carlitos Brown.

—Llámame Patrick, Carlitos Brown, dijo el Papá de Patty Menta.

—Ok así lo haré.

_**Con la aprobación de su padres ambos chicos, se volvieron a besar de manera más tierna, ambos recetaron un beso al estilo francés.**_

_**Después de ver la nueva pareja sentimental de, Carlitos Brown y Snoopy y woodstock estudiaron Bailando felices por la felicidad de ambos, y si que era tiempo de ir a la casa de su novia Fifi y contarles a las buenas nuevas. Sally y se dio, cuenta de la novedad y está feliz por su hermano o por ambos en esta nueva relación ella quería, ver feliz a su hermano y siente que Patty Lo va a ser muy feliz Y eso es lo importante,que su hermano mayor sea feliz al lado de esa persona quiere mucho y eso era lo, único que le importaba a ella.**_

_**PokeshippingFun2019 **_

_**Presentó: Se Mi San Valentín.**_

_**Descargas: Snoopy no meme pertenece le pertenece a Charlie M. Schulz aunque que quisiera que fuera mía, pero no es así yo solamente hice está pequeña historia para entretener al lector, nada más y no para otra cosa, y **_

_**Créditos de la imagen: a sus respectivos autores, que usaré esa imagen únicamente cómo imagen de portada para este nuevo fic. **_


End file.
